Déjame seguirte
by Requiem of Souls
Summary: Hola a todos y a todas esta es mi primera historia. Lo único que hay que decir sobre este fanfic es que está basado en el mundo de Naruto específicamente en la pareja Sasusaku y trato de explicar cómo es que Sakura y Sasuke parten en su viaje juntos, obviamente es de la manera en la que yo lo imagino.


Hola a todos y a todas esta es mi primera historia.

Lo único que hay que decir sobre este fanfic es que está basado en el mundo de Naruto específicamente en la pareja Sasusaku y trato de explicar cómo es que Sakura y Sasuke parten en su viaje juntos, obviamente es de la manera en la que yo lo imagino.

Por el momento esta historia tendrá solo un capitulo, pero si veo que la aceptación es positiva tengo muchas ideas para continuarla.

Solo para aclarar algunas cosas que probablemente desagraden a algunos lectores, yo no utilizo los tipicos "kun", "chan", etc. No es porque me desagraden solo que al momento de escribir me distraen y provocan que cometa muchos errores al momento de escribir, asi que disculpenme los que son amantes de utilizar estas palabras.

Todos los personajes en este fanfic son de propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

...

El sol salía y cubría lentamente con su luz la aldea de Konoha. Los árboles, el agua, las rocas, toda la naturaleza brillaba más que nunca.

La luz poco a poco iba cubriendo las afueras de la aldea, el camino hacia la entrada principal comenzaba a ser tocado por la luz del sol. En el camino solo había una persona, un joven vestido con una capa negra que cubría más de la mitad de su cuerpo, de complexión delgada, cabello lo suficientemente largo para que una parte de este cubriera la mitad de su rostro. El joven se detuvo cuando la luz del sol a fin toco su rostro, dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada de la aldea, dio un suspiro algo cansado y siguió caminando.

En la recepción de la entrada de la aldea un joven ninja empezaba su turno de guardia, aun con los ojos entrecerrado y bostezando se sentó y apoyo su cabeza en la mesa de la recepción.

\- ¿Porque diablos tengo que empezar tan temprano en la mañana? – dijo mientras trataba de acomodaba mejor en su lugar al escuchar pasos que se acercaban hacia él

Aun con los ojos entrecerrados el joven hizo un esfuerzo para darle la bienvenida a la persona que acaba de llegar a la aldea.

\- Buenos días, bienvenido a la aldea de la hoja – dijo mientras cogía un lapicero sobre la mesa – apellido y nombre por favor

La borrosa persona frente a él se detuvo

\- Uchiha… Sasuke – respondió

El joven se preparó para escribir el nombre en el registro de llegada a la aldea

\- Uchiha Sa… ¿ehh?! – dijo sorprendido mientras se frotaba rápidamente los ojos para poder ver mejor a la persona que estaba frente a el

El joven termino de frotarse los ojos, levanto la mirada para darse cuenta que en frente a él… no había nadie.

Del otro lado de la aldea, en la torre del Hokage, Kakashi Hatake terminaba de apilar los documentos que estuvo revisando durante toda la noche.

\- "Tengo la sensación de que cada día tengo más documentos que firmar" – pensó – "solo espero que Naruto no se arrepienta cuando le toque a él"

Alguien golpeo la puerta, dos golpes exactamente

\- Pasa Shikamaru – Dijo mientras seguía apilando los papeles y la puerta de la entrada se abría lentamente – ya te he dicho que no es necesario que toques

\- Kakashi – le respondió la persona que acababa de entrar en la oficina

Esa voz no era la de Shikamaru, pero era otra muy familiar

\- ¿Sasuke? – dijo sorprendido al darse cuenta de su equivocación

\- Hmp – le respondió este frunciendo el ceño

\- Lo lamento el único que podría llegar tan temprano en la mañana es Shikamaru – dijo mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza mostrando que estaba avergonzado de su error

\- Entiendo – dijo mientras se acercaba más al escritorio del Hokage

\- Me sorprende que no avisaras antes de regresar

\- Volví sin avisar porque tengo que hablar personalmente contigo

\- ¿Enserio es tan importante?

\- Es muy importante – dijo con un tono mucho más serio de lo habitual

\- Entonces te escucho atentamente – dijo Kakashi tomando más seriedad en el tema.

La conversación entre Sasuke y Kakashi se dio a puerta cerrada, durante unos cuantos minutos, al parecer era algo que solo los dos debían de saber.

\- Ya veo – dijo Kakashi dijo mientras se secaba con la mano las gotas de sudor que caían de su frente, al parecer lo que sea que Sasuke le dijo lo puso algo tenso – ¿Pero todo esto es solo una hipótesis no es así?

\- Por el momento… si – dijo mientras daba la vuelta para salir por la puerta

\- No se te escucha tan seguro

\- Ya lo averiguare luego – dijo deteniéndose frente a la puerta – por ahora necesito descansar

\- Es cierto, se te ve algo pálido, talvez deberías ver a un medico

\- Estoy bien, solo necesito descansar

Kakashi abrió una de los cajones de su escritorio, cogió una llave y se la lanzo a Sasuke, este la atrapo en el aire.

\- Supongo que no iras a dormir a cualquier lugar si estás aquí

Sasuke miro la llave, en el llavero había una insignia del clan Uchiha.

\- Créeme, no hay mejor lugar para descansar que en su hogar – dijo mientras le daba unas palmaditas a su escritorio, de alguna manera se estaba quejando de que iba a dormir a su casa hace varios días – y no te preocupes por hacer el aseo, una personita fue se ocupaba de eso cada semana después de que te fuiste, supongo que imaginas quien es

\- Hmp – dijo y luego salió dejando cerrada la puerta

Sasuke camino rumbo hacia su casa atreves de pequeños callejones, trataba que nadie lo viera a pesar de que era algo temprano y había poca gente en la calle era mejor asegurarse.

Después de unos minutos al fin llego a su hogar, abrió la puerta, miro de izquierda a derecha, de arriba abajo, de verdad toda la casa se veía muy limpia, Kakashi no mentía. Sasuke se quitó la capa y la colgó al lado de la puerta, se quitó el calzado y se dirigió directamente a su habitación, al parecer habían cambiado algunos muebles, la cama era más grande y algunos sillones eran distintos.

\- Parece que no solo la limpiaba – dijo para sí mismo mientras se dirigía al baño de su habitación

A Sasuke le tomo varios minutos asearse y al salir del baño se dirigió hacia su armario don también había ropa limpia e incluso nueva en su armario, sin darle mucha importancia tomo lo más cómodo que encontró, se lo puso, se acostó en su cama y cerró los ojos intentado dormir.

Pasaron un par d horas mientras Sasuke intentaba conciliar el sueño, pero no lo lograba, hace varios años que no lograba dormir bien y a pesar de estar muy cansado no era fácil quedarse dormido.

\- Demonios – dijo para sí mismo

 _Toc, toc, toc._ Alguien llamaba a la puerta, Sasuke tenía pensado no levantarse de su cama, así que simplemente decidió ignorar la puerta y seguir intentado dormir.

\- ¡Sasukeeeeee! – se oyó un grito, probablemente la persona detrás de la puerta

Esa voz irritante era inconfundible, era Naruto

\- Estúpido – murmuro mientras se levantaba de la cama

\- ¡Sasukeeeeee! - Naruto continuaba gritando

Sasuke apresuro un poco el paso hacia la puerta y la abrió de golpe

\- Cállate Naruto! – dijo algo enojado

\- Oye, cálmate – dijo poniendo las manos al frente como trantando de detener un probable golpe de Sasuke – esa no es manera de saludar a tus amigos

\- Tampoco es manera de venir a la casa de alguien

\- Si, si, si, lo siento – dijo mientras entraba a la casa de Sasuke – solo que me emocioné un poco cuando supe que estabas aquí

"Maldito Kakashi, no puede mantener la boca cerrada", fue lo primero que pensó mientras seguía con su amenazante mirada a Naruto.

\- Tampoco te invite a pasar

\- Lo siento – dijo mientras se quitaba los zapatos – yo supuse que si

\- Idiota, parece que nunca cambiaras

Sasuke estaba a punto de entrar para sacar a Naruto de su casa, pero algo lo detuvo, una presencia, alguien estaba detrás de él.

\- Sakura? – dijo al ver a su compañera parada al frente de su puerta, al parecer el enojo contra Naruto lo distrajo de las otras cosas a su alrededor

\- Hola Sasuke, bienvenido a casa –Dijo soltando una enorme sonrisa

Sasuke se quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

\- Si… - dio un suspiro para calmarse un poco – estoy en casa

Silencio otra vez por un par de segundos, ambos se quedaron parados uno frente al otro sin decir nada más, Sakura desviaba la mirada mientras Sasuke mantenía la mirada fija en ella.

\- ¡Oye, Sakura! – Grito Naruto ya completamente acomodado en uno de los sillones de la sala de la casa – deberías entrar

Sakura dirigió su mirada hacia Sasuke buscando su aprobación para poder pasar.

\- Ya que – dijo dándose la vuelta e ingresando de nuevo a su hogar seguido por Sakura

Les tomo unos segundos a todos para estar juntos en la sala

\- Porque viniste? – Pregunto Sasuke a Naruto

\- Ya te lo dije, Kakashi sensei me dijo que estabas en la aldea – Respondio

\- Eso ya lo sé, pero porque hoy? – Sasuke se froto la cara, en señal de que se encontraba cansado – pudiste haber venido cualquier otro día

\- Lo siento, lo que sucede es que tengo una misión algo larga que empieza hoy y no quería esperar tanto para saludar a mi amigo

Sasuke no respondió, se limitó a mirar a sus compañeros. Naruto no había cambia mucho desde la última vez que lo vio, llevaba el pelo más corto, pero no era un cambio muy importante. Sakura por otro lado había cambiado, lo primero que noto es que no había mencionado palabra alguna desde que lo saludo, Sasuke encontraba esto muy extraño ya que normalmente ella era muy escandalosa, pero ahora lo único que hacía era estar en silencio, sentada al lado de Naruto, sostenido una pequeña caja de cartón entre las manos.

Ahora hago más misiones que nunca – continuo Naruto – el padre de Hinata dice que tengo que probar mi valor como hombre, ya que no quiere el esposo de su hija no haga nada, pero por mi está bien si quiero ser Hokage no puedo descansar.

\- Entiendo lo que tienes que hacer – respondió Sasuke – pero la verdad estoy muy cansado y me gustaría verdaderamente descansar un poco

\- No te preocupes, me iré en unos minutos – mostro una sonrisa – se supone que salgo a las diez así que me quedan algunos minutos para estar aquí y luego una hora para ir a mi casa a alistar mis cosas

\- Naruto… - al fin habla Sakura – son las nueve y treinta

\- Idiota – dice Sasuke

\- ¡¿Que?! – se levanta y va corriendo a la salida

"Tan idiota como siempre" penso Sasuke

\- Pensé que eran las ocho y treinta – dijo poniéndose el ultimo zapato saltando en un solo pie tratando de mantener el equilibrio – Sasuke volveré en dos semanas e iremos a comer a Ichiraku como en los viejos tiempos ¿de acuerdo?

\- Hmp

\- Tomare eso como un si – sale corriendo – ¡adiós Sakura!

Sakura y Sasuke se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que Sakura se levantó del sillón.

\- Creo que es hora de que me vaya también - se acera a Sasuke y le entrega la caja que tenía entre las manos – toma, traje esto para ti

Sasuke cogió la caja y la abrió, dentro de esta habían varios onigiri, de hecho eran demasiados.

\- Espero que los disfrutes – le dice y luego sonríe

\- Hmp – respondió fríamente

Sakura esperaba por lo menos unas gracias y la respuesta de Sasuke la entristece un poco.

\- Bueno creo que debo irme – dice tratando de escapar de ese momento incómodo para ella e intenta apresurase hacia la puerta

\- Sakura – dice Sasuke

Sakura voltea a verlo, para darse con la sorpresa que este estiraba su único brazo, para devolverle la caja de onigiris. Eso la entristeció aún más, ¿acaso Sasuke no quería el onigiri que ella había hecho?

\- No puedo comerme todo esto – dice Sasuke

\- Talvez hice demasiado – responde Sakura a punto de llorar

\- Si, es mucho – se pone de pie y se acerca para entregarle la caja – acompáñame a comerlo

\- ¿Eh? - Sakura se sorprende un poco, Sasuke no estaba rechazando su comida, quería compartirla con ella. Sakura solo dice lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza – ¿ahora?

\- No he comido desde que me puse en marcha hacia aquí y no tengo las energías para cocinar algo, así que quiero comer ahora

\- E...entiendo - "¡Ya Sakura, cálmate que esta es tu oportunidad!" pensó para tranquilizarse - sí, si claro que me gustaría comer aquí

\- Hmp – dijo para después caminar hacia el comedor

Sakura siguió a Sasuke hacia el comedor y puso la caja en medio de la pequeña mesa.

\- Sasuke, me gustaría lavarme las manos, ¿Dónde está el baño? -pregunta Sakura

\- Deberías saberlo - responde Sasuke

\- ¿Eh?

\- Tu vienes aquí seguido, ¿no?

\- ¡¿Eh?!, si, si ya vuelvo – sale disparada hacia el baño muy avergonzada

"Después de todo aún queda algo de la vieja Sakura en ella" piensa Sasuke mientras coge el primer onigiri de la caja

"Demonios Kakashi sensei, ¿acaso no puede mantener la boca cerrada?" Piensa Sakura mientras se lava las manos.

Después de dos minutos en el baña, Sakura regresa al comedor, aun algo avergonzada se sienta frente a Sakuke y al ver que este ya empezó a comer el primer onigiri ella también coge uno.

\- No era necesario que hicieras todo esto – dice Sasuke después de pasar el ultimo bocado de su onigiri

\- No te preocupes, solo me tomo unos minutos hacerlos – dice algo avergonzada

\- Me refería a mi casa – dice cogiendo un segundo onigiri – no era necesario que compraras los muebles

\- ¿Eh?, no, no, yo no los compre – dice más avergonzada aun - es solo que cuando vine a limpiar, la mayor parte de muebles estaban rotos o podridos y cuando se lo comenté a Kakashi sensei... bueno... él...

\- Ya veo – dijo después de acabar el segundo onigiri y continuo al coger el tercero – aun así, muchas gracias por cuidar de mi casa

Sakura se sonrojo al escuchar el agradecimiento de Sasuke y continúo comiendo el onigiri.

\- ¿Sasuke?– dijo al terminar de comer su primer onigiri

\- ¿Qué sucede? - responde al terminar de masticar

\- Te vez algo pálido –dice algo preocupada – deberías dejar que te haga un control

\- No creo que...

Sasuke no termino de formular su respuesta al ver que Sakura se acerca a él por encima de la mesa, estirándose para poder alcanzarlo.

\- Déjame revisarte – dice muy seria cambiando completamente el tono de su voz

"¿Qué le sucede?" Se pregunta Sasuke al ver que Sakura cambiaba su forma de ser cuando se trataba de curar a alguien. Sakura utilizaba una mano para mover el rostro de Sasuke en diferentes sentidos para poder apreciar mucho mejor la palidez de su rostro y con la otra mano se apoyaba en la mesa para no perder el equilibrio.

\- Detente - le dijo Sasuke al sentir que Sakura estaba apartando el pelo que ocultaba su ojo izquierdo, aparto la mano de Sakura y continuo – solo estoy cansado, necesito descansar

Sakura entendió la indirecta de Sasuke, él quería que ella se fuera.

\- Disculpa, solo me preocupe un poco – coge otro onigiri y se levanta de la mesa – creo que es hora de que me vaya a casa

\- Hmp - responde Sasuke

Sakura piensa que esta era su única oportunidad para poder lograr algo con Sasuke y lo estaba arruinando, tenia de hacer algo para componerlo.

\- Sabes Sasuke – traga saliva y se arma de valor – hoy es mi día de descanso, talvez si descansas todo el día y en la noche tienes tiempo podamos ir a co...

\- No – interrumpió Sasuke sin mirar a Sakura

\- Entiendo, estas cansado – dijo muy triste – nos vemos

Sakura salió del comedor, se colocó los zapatos lo más rápido posible y salió de la casa, "lo arruine" pensó mientras caminaba de regreso a casa.

"Que molesta es Sakura" pensó Sasuke mientras le daba un mordisco a otro onigiri.

Pasaron varios días después de eso, Sakura estuvo trabajando los últimos días y no tenía tiempo para encontrarse con Sasuke aunque ella no creía que él quisiera verla.

\- Por lo menos creo que le gustaron los onigiri – Dijo para sí misma mientras se sentaba en la silla de su escritorio – aunque ese último onigiri que comí tenía un sabor algo raro, supongo que era el sabor del rechazo

\- ¿Ahora hablas sola frentona? - Era una voz muy familiar la que acababa de ingresar en su consultorio

\- ¿Ino, que haces aquí? - dijo acomodándose en su silla para verse un poco más seria, después de todo estaba trabajando

\- Te vine a dejar estos papeles, es algo que se supone tienes que revisar – Ino pone los papeles encima de la mesa y se sienta encima del escritorio – Ahora dime cual es la causa de que te hables a ti misma

Sakura suspiro, no sabía si decirle a Ino que Sasuke había vuelto ya que el no quería que nadie supiera que estaba de regreso, pero Ino era su mejor amiga después de todo, seguro que ella guardaría bien el secreto.

\- Sasuke regreso

\- ¿Enserio? - pregunto Ino muy tranquila

\- Vaya, pensé que te volverías loca al escuchar eso – dice Sakura sorprendida

\- ¿Porque me volvería loca?

\- Es Sasuke, el chico que según tu era el "chico perfecto"

\- Bueno eso fue antes, ahora yo tengo a mi media naranja

\- Qué bueno, me alegro mucho por ti – dice algo enojada

\- Oye no es muy culpa ser tan hermosa y tener a un novio tan atractivo como Sai

\- ¿Viniste a ayudarme o a que te de una paliza?

\- No te enojes, ¿además no dijiste que Sasuke te había dado una señal de esperanza el día que se fue? Una especie de promesa

\- Si... - Sakura toca su frente recordando el momento de la partida de Sasuke – pero supongo que me equivoque, él me rechazó

\- No es tu culpa – dijo poniéndole la mano en el hombro a Sakura, la cual siente el consuelo de su amiga y le sonríe - No es tu culpa ser tan fea y plana

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! - Sakura se levanta iracunda

Ino sale corriendo hacia la puerta y Sakura detrás de ella, Ino trata de abrir la puerta, pero Sakura la coge del brazo para no dejarla salir.

\- Ya, ya, tranquila, tranquila – poniendo sus manos a frente intentando calmar a Sakura – era solo una broma, tu eres muy linda

\- Mas te vale – le dice mientras se tranquiliza un poco

\- Sasuke es un chico algo "especial", no es como los demás chicos –dice Ino poniendo su mano en el hombro de Sakura, esta vez sinceramente – A diferencia de Sai que dice lo que piensa, Sasuke es de los que no dicen mucho

\- Si, es de pocas palabras, pero cuando dice algo la mayor parte del tiempo, es algo que duele – se notaba que Sakura de verdad estaba dolida por el rechazo de Sasuke

\- ¿Entonces porque sigues enamorada del?

\- Porque veo algo en sus ojos – responde sonrojada – puedo sentir algo en ellos, es como si hablara sin decir nada, como si su mirada hablara, y el día que se fue el gesto que hizo... al verlo a los ojos... puede sentir algo, supongo que es por eso.

\- Talvez tú lo entiendes... pero yo no – dijo Ino mirándola algo preocupada – no quiero que te lastimen, eres mi mejor amiga

\- Gracias por preocuparte Ino – Sakura aparta delicadamente la mano de Ino de su hombro y regresa a su escritorio – por favor no le digas a nadie que Sasuke está de vuelta, no quiero que se moleste

\- De acuerdo – Ino abre la puerta y empieza a salir –Que tengas un buen dio amiga

\- Gracias – le sonríe forzadamente hasta que la puerta se cierra y ella vuelve a trabajar

Los días pasan y pasan, Sasuke no ha salido de su casa en todo es tiempo, aunque ya se siente con más energía y es capaz de hacerse algo de comer con todas las cosas en su nevera que probablemente Sakura llenó. Esa noche planeaba comer algo que le gustara, algo repleto de tomates, pero fue interupido por la puerta.

\- ¿Qué diablos? - dijo para el mismo mientras se acercaba a la puerta

Sasuke abre la puerta para encontrarse con un sonriente Naruto al frente.

\- Vaya, ya regresaste – die Sasuke

\- Si, te dije que regresaría en un par de semanas

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Vine para ir a comer a Ichiraku, ¿recuerdas te lo dije antes de irme?

\- Si, lo recuerdo, pero planeaba comer otra cosa para cenar

\- Vamos Sasuke, yo te invitare – dice casi rogando – ya no tienes excusa ahora estas más descansado

\- Está bien, solo deja que me ponga mi capa – Sasuke se pone la capa que colgaba al lado de la puerta y sale de su casa

\- Iremos a buscar a Sakura, su turno en el hospital está a punto de acabar

\- Hmp – Sasuke no quería que lo vean por la aldea, aunque le daba igual lo que la gente pensara de él, no quería molestar a los demás

\- No te preocupes, ya nadie piensa que tú eres una amenaza – le dice sonriendo

Sasuke se sorprende un poco, era como si Naruto fuera capaz de leer su mente, pero por momentos él también puedia leer la suya, por algo eran mejores amigos, como hermanos.

A pesar de que Naruto le habia dicho a Sasuke que la gente ya no lo odiaba, Naruto lo llevo por lugares donde había poco o casi nada de gente, solo para no molestar a Sasuke. En unos minutos se encontraban enfrente del hospital de Konoha.

\- Ven, sígueme – le dijo Naruto empezaba a rodear los muros del hospital – le daremos una sorpresa a Sakura

Sasuke no dijo nada, sabía que Naruto quería entrar a escondidas para no molestarlo y decía lo de Sakura como una excusa, podía saber lo que Naruto pensaba.

En unos cuantos segundos, dando brincos, trepando muros, ambos estaban pegados a la pared junto a la ventana del consultorio de Sakura.

\- Ahí está Sakura – dice Naruto en voz baja mientras señala con el dedo al interior del consultorio

Sasuke acerca la cabeza para hechar un vistazo dentro del consultorio. Sakura estaba ahí trabajando, un niño sentado en la camilla mientras ella le daba instrucciones para hacer un control adecuado.

\- Inhala – dijo mientras controlaba con el estetoscopio la respiración del niño y el niño le hizo caso – exhala – el niño volvió a obedecer

Sakura le quita aleja el estetoscopio del niño y le sonríe

\- Muy bien, al parecer tus pulmones están mucho mejor

\- ¿Enserio? - dice el niño muy feliz

\- Si – le da una golosina y una receta al niño – ve y díselo a tu padre, te está esperando afuera, pero no olvides que aún no estas sano del todo, así que síguete cuidando mucho

\- Si doctora muchas gracias – el niño sale corriendo del consultorio muy feliz

Naruto y Sasuke miraban por la ventana, Naruto disfrutaba ver a Sakura hacer su trabajo y a Sasuke le seguía sorprendiendo el hecho de que Sakura ahora fuera de esa manera.

\- Sakura es genial – dijo naruto en voz baja

\- ¿Vamos a entrar o no? - dice Sasuke algo enojado – estar aquí de esta manera es estupido

\- Tu siempre tan aguafiestas

\- Hmp

Sakura estaba alistando sus cosas para regresar a casa, se había quitado la bata del hospital y estaba poniendo algo de orden en el consultorio ordenando sus instrumentos de salud que tenía al lado de la camilla, hasta que escucho un ruido detrás de ella.

\- ¡Sorpresa! - Grito Naruto abriendo de golpe la ventana

De pronto Sakura da la vuelta y lanza una de las tijeras para cortar vendas que tenía en las manos, esta estaba a punto de pegarle a Naruto en la cara, para su fortuna Sasuke logro detenerla atrapándola con la mano antes de que tocara a Naruto.

\- ¿Naruto? - dijo sorprendida

\- S...si soy yo – dijo aun temblando

\- Disculpa, no sabía que habías vuelto si no habría pensado que eras tu

\- No hay problema – dijo volviendo a sonreír

\- Pero también eres un idiota al entrar así de la nada – cambia de actitud al ver que Naruto se encuentra bien

\- Estoy de acuerdo – dice Sasuke

\- Gracias Sasuke – dice Naruto algo molesto por el comentario de Naruto

\- Si, gracias Sasuke – dice Sakura apenada, aún tenía miedo de hablarle a Sasuke – si no la hubieras detenido hubiera herido a Naruto

\- No es tu culpa – responde Sasuke - él es un idiota

\- ¡Oye! - dice Naruto mirando de mala manera a Sasuke

\- Hmp – responde y mira hacia otro lado

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Naruto? - pregunta Sakura

\- ¿También lo olvidaste? - dice algo sorprendido – hoy vamos a comer los tres juntos en Ichiraku como en los viejos tiempos

\- Pero ya no tengo dinero e iba a comer a mi casa

\- No te preocupes – le sonríe – yo invito

\- Bueno, talvez pasar el rato como en los viejos tiempos sea bueno - "es mi segunda oportunidad, esta vez no lo arruinare" pensó

\- Bueno, entonces vamos – Naruto empezó a empujar a Sasuke y a Sakura a la salida del consultorio

\- Espera por lo menos déjame apagar la luz del consultorio – dice Sakura mientras estira su brazo para apagar la luz mientras Naruto la empuja

\- Idiota no me empujes – dice Sasuke mientras Naruto lo empuja fuera del consultorio

Después de unos minutos al fin llegaron a Ichiraku, pero ahora ya no era el mismo pequeño lugar, al parecer ahora sería un restaurante por lo menos tres veces más grande de lo que era antes el pequeño local, ya que se veía varias herramientas y maquinarias de trabajo, también algunos lugares donde todavía no había ventanas o donde había marcas en el suelo, era obvio que aún era un lugar en construcción. Naruto sin ningún problema entro en el restaurante, como si fuera su casa, y en el fondo de este se veían las luces de la cocina y la típica barra donde el antiguo equipo 7 se sentaba a compartir buenos momentos junto con un plato de ramen.

\- Hey Naruto – la chica detrás de la barra parecía esperar a Naruto

\- Hola Ayame – responde Naruto sonriente – ¿dónde está el viejo?

\- Esta en la cocina preparando lo que le pediste –se dio la vuelta para entrar en la cocina – lo iré a llamar

\- Es muy diferente – le dio una palmada en la espalda Sasuke - ¿no crees Sasuke?

\- No hagas eso – Sasuke quito la mano de Naruto de su espalda

\- Que amargado – dice Naruto

\- Vaya que este lugar será grande – dice Sakura mirando a los alrededores, donde aún habían varios lugares donde se suponían que habrían mesas y sillas – Pero aún faltan muchas, no deberían estar atendiendo

\- Es cierto – interrumpe la voz de Teuchi – solo por Naruto atendemos hoy exclusivamente para ustedes

\- Viejo – dice Naruto alegre al ver a su viejo amigo – que bueno verte aquí, últimamente ya no cocinas tu

\- Estoy prácticamente retirado, pero no te preocupes Ayame y mi mejor discípulo continuaran con el negocio

\- Pero hoy viniste viejo, muchas gracias

\- Lo que sea por ti Naruto, es gracias a ti que este lugar se volvió uno de los lugares más visitados de Konoha y también eres responsable de esta enorme remodelación

Sasuke escuchaba la conversación entre Naruto y "el viejo de los fideos" como él le decía ya que nunca le pareció importante aprenderse su nombre, al parecer ambos se entendían a la perfección, hablar somo ramen y comer, eso le molestaba a Sasuke, le parecía aburrido.

\- Siéntense, siéntense - invito Teuchi a los muchachos mientras él se dirigía a la cocina seguido por su hija – pronto estarán sus platos

\- Muchas gracias viejo – dijo Naruto

\- Naruto, creo que no es bueno que abuses de la confianza que te tienen – Sakura lo regaño

\- Vamos Sakura, es un momento especial estamos los tres juntos como en los viejos tiempo – dijo mientras se sentaba al lado izquierda de la barra

\- Es cierto – Sakura se sentó a lado de Naruto justo en el medio de la barra – pero aun así no me parece correcto

Sasuke se sentó al lado de Sakura en el lado derecho de la barra, solo escuchaba la discusión entre "el idiota" y Sakura.

\- Vaya parece que tomaron los viejos asientos como cuando eran niños – dijo Teuchi saliendo de la cocina con dos pocillos llenos de delicioso ramen

\- Vaya, ¿enserio? - dice Naruto observando a sus compañeros y los lugares donde estaban sentados – no me había dado cuenta

Sasuke tampoco se había dado cuenta, pero era cierto, lo recordaba porque estar con sus compañeros en ese lugar eran unos de los mejores recuerdos que tenía con ellos. Era tan parecido, Naruto siempre cogía el primer lugar, Sakura siempre se sentaba en el medio y él se sentaba del lado derecho de sus compañeros. Si era muy similar, el sentado teniendo que aguantar las estupideces de Naruto y soportar a la molestosa de Sakura, exacto era similar porque no era lo mismo, Sakura no lo estaba molestando, en lugar de eso parecía ignorarlo, a este punto ella ya debía estar pegada a él, eso era bueno, al parecer al fin podría comer un poco más tranquilo en ese lugar.

\- Ten, este es tuyo – Ayame coloco un pocillo frente a Sasuke – buen provecho

\- Hmp – respondió Sasuke

\- ¡Muchas gracias y buen provecho! – dijeron Sakura y Naruto al unísono, y empezaron a comer

Sasuke cogió unos palillos, ayudándose con la mesa los separo y comenzó a comer. Naruto y Sakura lo miraban de reojo, les parecía curioso ver como se valía por sí mismo con un solo brazo.

\- ¿Sabes Sasuke? - Naruto hizo una pausa para pasar los fideos que tenía en la boca – aun puedes tener un brazo como el mío

\- No lo necesito, estoy bien así

\- Bueno, solo te lo decía

\- No pienses mucho y sigue comiendo tu ramen

\- De verdad eres un amargado

Sakura también había pensado lo mismo que Naruto, pero ella sabía que Sasuke no quería otro brazo, así que no se arriesgó a molestarlo con eso, tenía que elegir buenas palabras y comportase si quiera volverá tener una oportunidad como la del otro día, pero tampoco podía quedarse callada todo el tiempo, tenía que intentar algo.

\- S...Sasuke - dijo con voz algo tímida

\- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunta de mala manera sin voltear a verla

\- Disculpa por lo del otro día, no quería molestarte

\- Está bien – respondió de aun sin voltear

\- Ese _está bien no era de gran ayuda para Sakura,_ pero tampoco sabía que más decir, aquí que continúo comiendo, talvez con la comida se le ocurriria algo bueno que decir.

\- Sasuke, que tal si vienes a mi casa uno de estos días – dice Naruto

\- ¿Porque iría a tu casa? - responde frio como siempre

\- Ahora estoy casado y me gustaría que mi mejor amigo conozca a mi esposa

\- Conozco a tu esposa, estuvimos juntos en la academia ¿recuerdas?

\- Eso ya lo sé, pero nunca fuiste muy amigable que digamos

\- Hmp

\- Vamos Sasuke, será divertido si vienes a mi casa, Hinata es muy buena cocinera, le pediré que haga algo delicioso para ese día

\- No, gracias

\- Eres un aburrido

\- No me importa lo que pienses

\- Bueno – Naruto cogió el tazón de ramen y bebió lo último que quedaba dentro de este – cuando se te quite lo amargado, recuerda que la oferta sigue en pie

Los chicos se quedaron un rato más en Ichiraku, Naruto y Sakura platicaban sobre sus últimas misiones, o los últimos problemas en el hospital y Sasuke era Sasuke, solo escuchaba a los dos hablar.

\- Bueno creo que es hora de que me vaya a casa – Dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie – Hinata debe estar esperándome

\- Si, yo también tengo que ir a mi casa – dijo Sakura

Sasuke solo se puso de pie, sin decir nada

\- Muchas gracias viejo – dijo Naruto despidiéndose

\- Por nada, es divertido verlos juntos otra vez – respondió

\- Nos vemos

Los tres jóvenes salieron del local, al estar en la calle las miradas de los tres se cruzaron, por alguna razón estaban felices, estar juntos los hacía sentir bien, incluso a Sasuke le agradaba estar con sus amigos, pero él no era capaz de expresarlo.

\- Bueno me voy – dijo Naruto empezando su camino de vuelta a casa – nos vemos luego

\- Hey Naruto – dijo Sasuke, a lo cual Naruto voltio a verlo – acepto tu invitación

\- ¿Uhm? - Naruto no entiendo su cambiar de parecer, pero aun así estaba contento por la respuesta de su amigo – de acuerdo, volveré a partir de misión mañana, volveré en un par de semanas así que ese día será, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Hmp – responde

\- Tú también estas invitada, Sakura – dijo Naruto para después mostrarle una enorme sonrisa a Sakura

\- Si, ahí estaré – Sakura también le devuelve una sonrisa, es imposible no contagiarse de la sonrisa de Naruto

\- Nos vemos – dijo Naruto y empezó a alejarse de los demás

Naruto se había ido entonces Sakura y Sasuke estaban solo los dos otra vez, Sakura no tenía nada en mente aun, no sabía que decir, el ramen no ayudo ya que tanta comida le había provocado mucho sueno y eso no la ayudaba a pensar

\- También me voy a casa – dijo intentando escapar una vez mas de esa incómoda situación para ella

\- Sakura – dijo Sasuke, arruinando el intento de huida de Sakura

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Ten – Sasuke estiro su único brazo, para entregarle algo a Sakura

Sakura no esperaba eso, sorprendida recibió el objeto, era la tijera que ella le había lanzado a Naruto, Sasuke la había guardado.

\- El idiota no me dejo ponerla en su lugar – dijo Sasuke - Supongo que es importante para tu trabajo

\- Si, muchas gracias – respondió Sakura

\- Hasta luego – dijo Sasuke, se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse

"Hasta luego" pensó Sakura mientras lo veía alejarse, estaba roja como un tomate, ¿qué es lo que quiso decir Sasuke con eso?, ¿acaso quiere volver a verla?, ¿ya no está molesto con ella?, todo eso pasaba por la mente.

Los días volvieron a pasar, Sakura ocupada en el trabajo, pero esta vez era distinto, le ponía mucho más esfuerzo de lo normal, estaba muy alegre y todo era por Sasuke. A pesar de todo eso, no lo había vuelto a ver desde aquella noche ya que no quería meter la pata de nuevo, tenía que ser estratégica como la última vez si quiera tener una oportunidad con Sasuke.

Pasaron las semanas y al fin el día llego, Naruto había vuelto y fue al instante a comunicar a su viejo equipo que estaba de vuelta, la hora y la dirección de su casa. A pesar de que era un día de diversión Sakura estaba trabajando, el día era largo, pero el reloj avanzaba pronto terminaría con sus últimos pacientes, los minutos eran cada vez más lentos y los pacientes más difíciles, pero ella no se rendiría tenía que demostrar lo buena que era en lo que hacía. La hora al fin llego, el trabajo había terminado, Sakura se cambió en su oficina, trato de arreglarse lo más rápido posible, ya que era un poco más tarde que la hora acordada, tenía que correr. Al salir del hospital, tuvo que tomar un atajo por los tejados de las casas, hace tiempo que no lo hacía ahora que había paz entre las aldeas no era necesario andar dando brincos por todos lados intentado ganar tiempo y ser más veloces que las otras aldeas, ahora la gente camina tranquila por las calles, no había la necesidad de competir con las otras aldeas, salvo en ciertos eventos.

\- Talvez debería comprar algo – dijo para sí misma mientras pasaba sobre las tiendas del centro de Konoha

Sakura se detuvo en una tienda, entro y compro lo más rápido que pudo una botella de Sake, al inicio pensó que talvez no era muy buena idea, pero después de todo ya tenían edad suficiente para beber, además le daba curiosidad de saber cómo reaccionaría Sasuke al beber alcohol.

Mientras tanto en la Sasuke ya había llegado a la casa de Naruto y esperaba que alguien abriera la puerta después de haber tocado el timbre.

\- Un segundo – Se escuchó una voz femenina desde el otro lado de la puerta, Sasuke supuso que era la voz de la mujer de Naruto

De pronto la puerta se abrió, y una joven de cabello negro y ojos color perla era la persona que le daría la bienvenida a Sasuke.

\- Buenas noches Sasuke – dijo y luego le mostro una sonrisa

\- Buenas noches – respondió Sasuke tratando de ser educado

\- Pasa por favor – dijo Hinata mientras abría mucho más la puerta y se movía a un lado para dejar pasar a Sasuke

\- Gracias – dijo mientras entraba

\- ¡Hey Sasuke! – grito Naruto mientras corría por el pasillo para acercarse a el

\- No es necesario que me grites id... - Sasuke no quería insultar a Naruto en su casa, así que se apresuró a corregir su frase – No es necesario que me grites Naruto

\- Disculpa, pero ven pasa, pasa – dijo Naruto mientras le hacía una señal con la mano invitándolo a la sala de su casa

Sasuke se quitó rápidamente los zapatos y siguió a Naruto hacia la sala.

\- Sakura aún no ha llegado – dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá de su sala, Sasuke también se sentó en otro sofá frente al que estaba Naruto

\- Supongo que debe seguir trabajando – dijo la esposa de Naruto mientras coloca bocaditos sobre la mesita de la sala

\- Si – Naruto cogió uno de los bocaditos, se lo metió en la boca y sin impórtale eso siguió hablando – ella trabaja mucho

\- Si trabaja demasiado, aunque no es necesario – dijo Hinata mientras se sentaba al lado de su marido – hay suficientes médicos en el hospital, ella debería tomar más días libres

\- Cierto, pero Sakura es la mejor ninja médico que conozco, incluso creo que es mejor que la vieja Tsunade, tu qué piensas Sasuke - dijo Naruto tratando de hacer participar a Sasuke de la conversación, aunque se esperaba algo así como un "hmp", pero valía la pena intentar

\- Yo pienso que... - _Ring,_ Sasuke fue interrumpido por el timbre

\- Un segundo – dijo Hinata poniéndose de pie para abrir la puerta

Sakura era la persona que había tocado el timbre

\- Hola Hinata – dijo mientras se arreglaba un poco el cabello ya que se el viento se lo había desarreglado –disculpa por llegar tarde

\- No te preocupes Sakura, entiendo que tuviste que trabajar – Hinata se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Sakura – pasa por favor

\- Traje esto – dijo mientras le entregaba la botella de sake a Hinata

\- No era necesario que trajeras algo – dijo un poco avergonzada

\- Es una ocasión especial – respondió mientras se quitaba los zapatos

\- Si, supongo que si – le sonrió a Sakura – pasa, Naruto y Sasuke estan en la sala

\- Gracias – Sakura se dirige a la sala

\- ¡Sakura! - grita Naruto al ver Sakura

Hola Naruto – Sakura ya estaba acostumbra a la forma de reaccionar de Naruto – Hola Sasuke

\- Hola – responde frio como siempre

\- Vamos Sakura, siéntate, siéntate – dice Naruto

\- Si, gracias – Sakura se sienta al lado de Sasuke

\- Pronto probaran la comida de Hinata, es deliciosa, tanto que es increible – dice Naruto presumiendo la habilidad de su mujer en la cocina

\- Lo increíble es que te soporte – dijo Sakura en tono de broma, esto le causo un poco de gracia a Sasuke, claro que no hecho a reír, pero una pequeña sonrisa lo demostró

\- A mí también me sorprende – Sasuke no pudo evitar molestar a Naruto, a Sakura le alegro saber que su comentario hizo despertar el humor tan escondido que tiene Sasuke

\- Si, aun no entiendo como alguien tan tranquila como Hinata se enamore de alguien tan hiperactivo como tu – dijo Sakura

\- Eso es porque nos amamos – Naruto voltio la mirada a ver al otro lado de la sala hacia la cocina, Hinata estaba ahí cocinando con una sonrisa en el rostro – yo la amo – Naruto sonrió, Hinata se percató de la sonrisa que Naruto le estaba regalando y también le devolvió una

Sakura observo la escena entre su amigo y su pareja, sus sonrisas eran contagiosas, ella también sonrió, voltio la mirada hacia Sasuke por curiosidad, el también observaba la escena, pero se veía triste, ella podía verlo en sus ojos, talvez sentía un poco de envidia de Naruto, ya que Naruto ahora tenía una familia y Sasuke estaba solo aún.

\- Sasuke – dijo Sakura

\- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto este sin voltear la mirada hacia ella

\- ¿Qué estuviste haciendo en tus viajes?, cuéntame - Sakura no quería ver triste a Sasuke así que intentaba distraerlo con una conversación

\- Hice muchas cosas

\- Cuéntame alguna que sea interesante – insistió Sakura

\- Está bien – acepto de mala gana, pero acepto

Sasuke esta vez voltea verla y empieza a contarle algunas de sus aventuras durante estos dos años, luego de un rato de oír la historia, Naruto también empezó a contar algunas de sus aventuras en sus ultima misiones. Así poco a poco paso el tiempo, entre conversación y risas, pronto fue el momento de comer, y Naruto estaba en lo cierto, Hinata era muy buena en la cocina, la comida era deliciosa, varios minutos después acabando la comida y que ahora los estómagos estaban llenos, era hora de un poco de alcohol.

\- Bueno, supongo que es hora de un poco de esto – dijo Naruto abriendo un pequeño armario donde colocaban las bebidas alcohólicas de la casa - ¿Uhm?, este es nuevo – dijo Naruto al encontrar una nueva botella que nunca había visto

\- Lo trajo Sakura – dijo Hinata explicándole a su marido

\- ¿Enserio?, gracias Sakura – dijo mientras cogía la botella del armario y se le ensenaba a Sakura - ¿No te molesta si la bebemos ahora?

\- No, para nada, la traje exactamente para la este ocasión - respondió

\- Bueno, entonces tenemos que beberlo – dijo sonriendo

Hinata trajo de la cocina unos pequeños vasos tradicionales parar beber el Sake, puso uno enfrente de cada uno y les sirvió a todos, se sentó a lado de su marido y este le sirvió a ella.

\- Bueno entonces – dice Naruto mientras levanta su vaso a la altura de boca - ¡salud!

\- ¡Salud! - responden los demás al unísono

Naruto y Sakura se disponían a beber, pero la curiosidad les gano, antes de beber tenían que observar como Sasuke bebía, este al percatarse de que ambos lo miran deja el vaso sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Qué les sucede? - les pregunta, Sakura se da cuenta de que esto podria molestar a Sasuke y bebe de su vaso de un solo golpe para tratar de disimular

\- Nada, solo quería ver como reaccionabas al beber alcohol – pregunta Naruto y bebe de su vaso

Sasuke cogió su vaso de la mesa y bebió todo el licor de un solo golpe.

\- No es tan malo – dijo poniendo el vaso en la mesa

\- ¿Estas tratando de hacerte el fuerte, Sasuke? - pregunta Naruto

\- No – responde

\- ¿Ya has bebido antes?

\- No, pero Orochimaru me dio de beber cosas peores cuando estuve entrenando con él

\- Presumido – dice y coge la botella para empezar a servir otra ronda de sake y luego mira desafiante a Sasuke

\- Creo que no es bueno que bebas mucho Naruto – dije Hinata preocupada

Sasuke cogió la botella y le sirvió a Naruto, era una forma de decir que aceptaba su reto, el cual no terminaría hasta vaciar algunas botellas de alcohol de la reserva de la casa.

\- Te l...lo dije mi...mírate estas muy ebrio – dice Naruto ya estando completamente ebrio

\- Te equivocas, tu eres el que esta ebrio Naruto, Sasuke está muy bien – dice Sakura sorprendida de la resistencia de Sasuke al alcohol

\- Creo que es hora de que descanses – dice Hinata tomando a Naruto del brazo

\- ¿Uhm?, pero au...aun n...no he ven...vencido a Sasuke mi amor – le dice

\- No importa, me rindo – dice Sasuke viendo que su tonta rivalidad estaba poniendo en aprietos a los demás

\- ¡¿Qué?! - dice Naruto sorprendido, no era normal que Sasuke se rinda tan fácil - no te puede rendir así nada mas

\- Hmp – responde

\- Creo que es algo tarde, será mejor que me vaya – dice Sakura tratando de escapar de esa situación

\- Esta... está bien Sakura – dice Naruto – ¡pero tú te quedas Sasuke, nuestro duelo no ha terminado!

\- Sasuke no puede quedarse – dice Sakura – uhmmm... me dijo que me acompañaría a mi casa - "esta es mi oportunidad" piensa – ¿no es así Sasuke?

\- ¿Eh? - Sasuke mira extrañado a Sakura, él nunca le dijo eso, pero Sakura lo mira fijamente a los ojos y él lo entiende, ella lo estaba ayudando a escapar de esa situación - Si

\- Y...ya veo – dice Naruto, poniéndose de pie ayudado por Hinata - bueno, fue un gusto esta con ustedes amigos

Todos se dirigieron a la salida, Sakura y Sasuke estaban listos para irse.

\- Muchas gracias por todo – dijo Sakura

\- Gracias –dijo Sasuke

\- Fue divertido – dijo Hinata aun ayudando a Naruto a mantenerse de pie

\- Si – dijo Naruto, se soltó de Hinata y con dificultad se acercó a sus amigos, abrió los brazos y se dejó caer en medio de ambos para abrazarlos - fue di...divertido pasar un tiempo con us...ustedes amigos

\- Yo también me divertí – le dice Sakura mientras trata de que no se le resbale el brazo para que no se caiga al suelo

\- Hmp – Sasuke tampoco quiere dejarlo caer y lo sostiene con su único brazo ya que Naruto se había quedado dormido

Hinata pone el brazo de Naruto alrededor de su cuello para ayudarse a cargarlo y empiezan a entrar juntos a su casa

\- Nos vemos chicos – dice Hinata mientras cierra la puerta de la casa

\- Nos vemos - responde Sakura

Ahora Sakura y Sasuke se quedaron a solas de nuevo esta vez en frente de la casa de Naruto

\- Bueno... creo que me voy a casa – dice Sakura un tanto nerviosa, había conseguido estar a solas con Sasuke pero ahora no sabía qué hacer, otra vez

\- Te acompanare – dijo Sasuke frio como siempre, pero a pesar de eso a Sakura le sorprendió que Sasuke estuviera ofreciéndose a acompañarla

\- Pe...pero t...tu - ahora si esta super nerviosa

\- Dije que sí, ¿recuerdas? - le dijo y empezó a caminar

\- ¿Eeeeh? - Sakura aún no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero tenía que calmarse, agito la cabeza para concentrarse y avanzo hasta el lado de Saku para empezar el camino hacia su casa – sí, lo dijiste

Sakura guiaba a paso lento a Sasuke en dirección a su casa, quería que ese momento durara lo más posible, pero tampoco quería quedarse callada todo el camino, tenía que hablar sobre algo.

\- Sasuke, ¿enserio el alcohol no te afecto? - tenía curiosidad si de verdad no le afecto o si solo estaba fingiendo para molestar a Naruto

\- Si, no me hizo ningún efecto y parece que a ti tampoco – le respondió

\- Bueno, es que yo bebí muy poco, pero tú y Naruto

\- Ese perdedor – Sakura pudo notar en los ojos de Sasuke su alegría, vencer a Naruto lo ponía feliz de alguna manera

\- Pobre Hinata, espero que Naruto no siga haciendo estupideces, el tonto bebió demasiado

\- Era obvio que ese tonto no podía vencerme

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? - parece que Sasuke había ignorado su ultimo comentario y seguía presumiendo su victoria

\- Orochimaru quería el mejor cuerpo de este planeta y como planeaba cambiar su cuerpo por el mío, me hizo inmune a muchos tipos de venenos y sus efectos, era obvio que el alcohol no me iba a afectar en lo más mínimo

\- Impresionante

Ambos continuaron platicando durante el camino, Sakura le explico a Sasuke que ella había creado varios antídotos y que ella también era inmune a algunos venenos. Con la plática el tiempo paso volando, al fin habían llegado a casa de Sakura

\- Esta es mi casa – dijo Sakura parándose al frente de la puerta – gracias por acompañarme

\- Si – respondió de nuevo fríamente

\- Sabes Sasuke... - dudo si decir lo que había pensado, pero de todas maneras esa era el momento donde más oportunidades tenía así que se armó de valor – si uno de estos días no sabes que hacer tu y yo podri...

\- Adiós Sakura – Sasuke la interrumpió

\- ¿Eh? - Sakura no pudo ni pensar en algo más y Sasuke ya había desaparecido – diablos – dijo en voz baja ya que era muy tarde y no quería despertar a sus vecinos

Sakura entro a su casa, se quitó los zapatos de la manera más rápida posible y dando brinquitos de felicidad se dirigió a su habitación, al entrar en esta se lanzó en la cama y empezó a recordar el día perfecto que había tenido. Primero Sasuke no la había ignorado, luego Naruto y Sasuke habían competido como en los viejos tiempos, tuvo una reunión con sus mejores amigos y lo mejor de todo Sasuke la había acompañado hasta su casa. Aunque eso era raro, era muy raro que Sasuke se haya comportado así, ¿Acaso él...?

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Kakashi

\- ¿Así que ya te has recuperado por completo Sasuke?– pregunto Kakashi con un tono serio

\- Si, es hora de que comience con mi misión – responde

\- Ya veo – le entrega un pergamino, Sasuke ni siquiera lo lee, al parecer sabe lo que está escrito dentro, solo se limita a guardarlo en uno de sus bolsillos – te despediste de los demás

\- Si

\- Bueno te deseo buena suerte

\- Adiós

\- Adiós - Apenas Kakashi termino de hablar Sasuke desapareció

Sasuke se dirigió a su casa a tomar, provisiones y un poco de ropa para su viaje. Antes de irse vio una vez más aquella foto de su equipo, le recordó un poco aquella vez que se fue de la aldea por primera vez, aunque era distinto esta vez se iría sin intención de lastimar a nadie.

Minutos después el joven Uchiha se encontraba fuera de la aldea, caminando algo despacio, al parecer de alguna manera alejarse de la aldea le costaba.

\- ¡Sasuke! - una voz lo detuvo

\- ¿Uhm? - dirigió su mirada hacia aquella voz tan familiar

\- ¡Sasuke, espera! - era Sakura, al parecer había corrido para alcanzarlo ya que respiraba agitadamente

\- ¿Sakura, que haces aquí? - pregunto

\- No... - inhalo e exhalo fuertemente para tratar de recuperar el aliento – no te vayas

\- Deberías volver a descansar, ya es muy tarde – Sasuke se dio la vuelta y continuo su camino

\- Fue por eso... – Sakura lo detuvo agarrándolo del hombro, Sasuke se volvió hacia ella – fue por eso que actuaste diferente hoy, te vas a ir sin decir nada

\- Ve a casa – Sasuke retiro la mano de Sakura de su hombro

\- ¡No!, esta vez no

\- Tengo una misión muy importante

\- Lo sé, es por eso que... - Dudo por un segundo, pero tomo fuerzas para decirlo, esta vez no dudaría más – iré contigo, te ayudare en tu misión

\- ¿eh? - Sasuke no se habia dado cuenta hasta ese momento de que Sakura llevaba una mochila de viaje en la espada – No, Sakura esta misión no es de tu incumbencia

\- Siempre quieres hacer todo solo, siempre solo... por favor, dejame ir contigo esta vez

Sasuke se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, él no quería que Sakura lo acompañara, tenía que alejarla de él.

\- Ya te lo dije, veta a casa, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo

\- Yo te seguiré, no dejare que lo hagas solo

\- ¿Por qué ese interés en seguirme?

\- Ya te lo he dicho varias veces... tú sabes que mi corazón no quiere que te alejes

\- Eso es estúpido

Las palabras de Sasuke la herían profundamente a Sakura, pero por alguna razón ella sentía que debía seguir insistiendo.

\- Talvez sean palabras estúpidas... pero es lo que yo siento – esta vez no lloraría

\- Vete de una vez Sakura y deja de ser una molestia para mi

Pasos, pisadas que provocan que la tierra hiciera ruido, eran los pasos de Sakura acercándose a Sasuke, él no se movió, solo observo, ella solo se acercaba a él y por alguna razón Sasuke no retrocedía.

\- Una molestia, ¿eh? - se detuvo muy cerca de el

Sakura levanto el brazo, Sasuke pudo sentirlo, ello lo iba a golpear talvez se le paso la mano con las palabras, pero de nuevo no iba a hacer nada, se lo merecía, así que acepto su destino y cerró los ojos esperando el golpe.

\- ¿Entonces esto...? - Sasuke abrió los ojos de golpe, ya que el golpe que esperaba nunca llego, lo único que sintió fue un leve toque en la frente, era Sakura, ella había tocado su frente con sus dos dedos, justo como su hermano solía hacerlo - ¿esto qué significaba la última vez?

Sasuke no lograba formular ninguna respuesta, esto lo había dejado sin palabras

\- Lo siento Sasuke - dijo Sakura mientras alejaba su mano de la frente de Sasuke – pero talvez deje de ser una molestia la próxima vez, pero esta vez no podrás detenerme

Sasuke se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, luego dio un fuerte respiro para volver en sí, sin decir palabra alguna se voltio y siguió su camino. Sakura no podía creerlo, ella pensó que eso le funcionaria, es que acaso Sasuke la ignoraría como siempre lo hacía.

\- ¿Qué esperas? - dijo Sasuke deteniéndose por un segundo – tenemos que alejarnos todo lo que se pueda de la aldea durante la noche

\- ¿Eh? - "¿que acaba de decir?" pensó Sakura incrédula

\- Apresúrate – Sasuke continúo caminando

\- ¿Eh? - Sakura aún no lo podía creer, pero al ver que Sasuke la estaba dejando atrás esta reacciono - ¡si, si, ya voy!

Sakura alcanzo a Sasuke y se puso a su lado, aun no lo podía creer, se pellizcaba un brazo disimuladamente tratando de comprobar si no era un sueño, pero el dolor estaba ahí, esto era real, estaba caminando al lado del chicho que amaba, lo había logrado, al fin caminaban juntos.

...

Bueno este es el final de este capítulo, de sus comentarios dependerá si esta historia siga o no. Como vieron este capítulo es algo largo y le di un final abierto para que si en caso no guste mucho, los que gustaron de esta historia no se enojen mucho conmigo.

Por favor no reparen en corregir mis errores ya que este es un ejercicio para mí ya que estoy interesado en ser escritor algún día y ustedes serian de mucha ayuda, obviamente agradecería que fueran correcciones sin insultos.

Ahora que me doy cuenta no describí mucho los "outfits" de los personajes, pero supongo que es mejor así ya que ustedes los pueden imaginar vestidos como ustedes quieran, con el "outfit" que más les agrade.

Esta historia fue publicada primero en Wattpad con unos días de diferencia a esta publicación, si desean puntuarla en este sitio solo búsquenla con el mismo nombre que está aquí.

Muchas gracias por leer y se enteraran si tome la decisión de seguir si publico otra parte y si no obviamente lo comunicare.


End file.
